


Mothers' Day

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alexander and his mommies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, K'Ehleyr Lives, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Deanna and K'Ehleyr spend Mother's (or should that be Mothers'?) Day with Alexander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of trek-rarepair-swap for aerryi
> 
> This month snuck up on me, so I would have liked to have put a bit more time into this, but I hope that it hits the spot. 
> 
> The premise for this fic is that K'Ehleyr didn't die after she was attacked by Duras. Bev  
> was able to save her, but it was looking touch and go for a while, so when Alexander asked Worf if he was his father, he didn't have the heart to say no. Worf still wouldn't take the bond with K'Ehleyr after she recovered, Because Honour. He felt awful about including Alexander in his discommendation by acknowledging him and didn't want to cost K'Ehleyr her career on top of that. 
> 
> They share custody of Alexander.

Worf was beginning to think that he would never understand his son.

When he had come into Alexander’s room and, with the expectation of a favourable, nay ecstatic, reception, told him that his mother was coming to the Enterprise to spend Mother’s Day with him the child almost immediately dissolved into tears. 

“I trust you are overcome with happiness?” he asked sternly. 

Alexander was still unable to form words and had transitioned from crying on his feet to crying while lying on the ground, rolling away when Worf tried to reach towards him. 

“Your mother has put herself to some considerable trouble to make this trip,” he added and the background sobbing increased.

“Alexander, I cannot understand if you will not speak to me,” Worf said finally. 

If Alexander had wanted for him to understand, it would appear that wanting to wasn’t enough to make him _able_ to speak, as he continued to cry. 

Half an hour later Deanna found them. 

Alexander was now lying under his bed with the occasional hiccough interrupting his now more subdued weeping and Worf was sitting on the floor next to the bed, holding his arm at an awkward angle so that he could reach underneath and stroke his son’s hair. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked. “I could feel you both from the bridge, but I just got off duty five minutes ago.”

“I am not sure,” Worf said. “He became very distressed when I told him that K’Ehleyr was coming to see him tomorrow.” 

“Ah,” Deanna said. “I think I understand.”

During this exchange, Alexander had started to shuffle out from underneath the bed and was looking up at her with big eyes, shining with tears. 

“It’s okay, my darling,” Deanna said. She put her arms out and the boy stood up and ran towards her. “I have two days of shore leave; you and I can go down to the planet the day after tomorrow.”

“B-but,” Alexander buried his face in her middle and tried to reach his arms around her—this was becoming difficult for him the larger her bump grew. “Next year the baby will be here.” 

“The baby?” Worf asked. 

“He does want to see his mother,” Deanna said, turning to face Worf. “But he also wants to spend tomorrow with me like we had planned, because it’s the only Mother’s Day where it’ll be just the two of us.” 

“Alexander, your mother has travelled lightyears to spend the day with you. Do you not think that it would hurt her feelings to know that you would rather she had not have bo-”

“Worf,” Deanna cut across him as Alexander started to sniffle loudly again. “I don’t think that will help.” 

“Well,” Worf said weakly and kept quiet about his internal observation that he had kept to himself any conflict he had felt as a child with twin loyalties to his adoptive family and the memory of his parents by blood.

“I’m sure your mother is really looking forward to seeing you. She doesn’t get to spend every day with you like I do,” Deanna said. “Why don’t you and I just celebrate step-mother’s day the day afterwards?” 

“That’s not a real holiday,” Alexander said. “Can’t I just spend mother’s day with both of you?”

Deanna and Worf shared a look. 

“We will have to think about it,” Worf said finally. It seemed an ideal solution, but he was perfectly willing to be the bad guy if K’Ehleyr didn’t want to share Alexander with Deanna for the day. 

*

“I suppose I should have remembered that he doesn’t much like surprises,” K’Ehleyr said with a sigh over subspace. “He takes after you more than you think, you know.”

“He very much wants to see you,” Worf said awkwardly. “He was just a little… wrong footed.”

“Well I certainly don’t mind a day out with Deanna,” K’Ehleyr said. “We’ll just adjust the position of the apostrophe.”

Worf blinked.

“You know? Mothers’ ess apostrophe, not mother’s apostrophe ess?”

“Yes, I understood,” Worf said. “I’m just a little surprised that you’re not more…”

“What, jealous that my one and only son cried at the thought of being apart from his step-mother long enough to spend Mother’s Day with me?” K’Ehleyr laughed. “Well maybe I am a little; she’s a kind, loving, wonderful woman and I’m only human. Well, not _only_. But still, I’d walk over broken glass before I knowingly made our son think that he had to play politics with his parents.” 

“I am glad that we could find a satisfactory solution,” Worf said.

“Yes, I’m quite satisfied,” she said, with a smile tugging the side of her mouth. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

*

Alexander launched himself like a half-sized photon torpedo at K’Ehleyr seconds after she had appeared on the transporter pad. 

“Look at you!” she said and picked him up with her hands under his armpits to toss him in the air. “I can barely pick you up anymore you’re so big! Why, you’ve grown a full ten centimetres since the last time I saw you, I’m sure of it.”

“Eleven,” Alexander replied. 

“We mark it on a bulkhead in his room.” 

K’Ehleyr looked up to see Deanna standing just beyond them. 

“And you!” she said. “Talk about growing—you’re as big as a warp core.” 

“It certainly feels that way some days,” Deanna said. 

“Deanna Troi, bless your little cotton socks, you are going to be utterly outnumbered.”

“Joyfully so,” Deanna laughed. “And besides, it all depends on how you’re counting.”

“Yeah,” Alexander said. “Father is the only one in the family who isn’t part human. And if the baby is a girl then there’d be more girls than boys.” 

“I think your arithmetic needs a little work,” K’Ehleyr said. 

“No!” Alexander said. “Me and father and then Deanna and you and the baby. Two and three.”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Deanna smiled. “Shall we get going?”

*

“When are you due?” K’Ehleyr asked as the three of them were digging in to a local dessert that was not dissimilar to Eton mess, if the strawberries were green and the cream was purple. “I’ll have to come by and give you something incredibly noisy and annoying with flashing lights for the baby, as is traditional among my people.” 

“How is your mother by the way?” Deanna asked. “She sent Alexander this enormous singing stuffed targ for his last birthday.” 

“That sounds like mama,” K’Ehleyr said. “She’s good. She and papa are taking a cruise, apparently, so I imagine he’ll be bored silly and trying to occupy himself with wrestling giant octopuses while she convinces herself she knows how to play shuffleboard. But you never answered my question: when should I get ready to find something to upstage the singing targ?”

“Estimating the due date is something of an inexact science, considering the child is part Klingon, part Betazoid _and_ part human” Deanna said. “The best Beverly can tell me is ‘not yet’. I’m somewhere in the second trimester though.”

“Ah yes, I remember those days,” K’Ehleyr reached out and ruffled Alexander’s hair. “My obstetrician looked for calamity everywhere when I was pregnant with Alexander because he wasn’t developing as fast as a full blooded Klingon baby. I don’t know how many times I was told not to hope too hard for a warrior who would bring me honour.” 

“I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up,” Alexander said. “Will that bring you honour?” 

“Doing something that makes you happy is the best way to honour me,” K’Ehleyr said, putting her arm around him and giving him a squeeze. 

“Like having another dessert?” he asked. 

K’Ehleyr and Deanna’s foreheads bowed towards each other as they laughed. 

“You can finish mine,” Deanna said finally and pushed her half eaten confection towards him. 

*

They beamed back to the Enterprise at eighteen hundred hours ship time to find Worf waiting for them. 

Alexander, who had been sitting on K’Ehleyr’s hip, head lolling against her shoulder with tiredness, wriggled down to the ground and ran across to his father. 

“Did you have a good time?” Worf asked, as Alexander took his hand and bounced up and down slightly on his toes, almost vibrating with newly discovered reserves of energy. 

“We went to a botanical garden and ate green strawberries and the waiter at the café where we had lunch said we were a handsome family.”

“He wasn’t wrong either,” K’Ehleyr said, striking a pose with her arm behind her head and her chin tipped backwards. 

“I have rarely seen handsomer,” Worf agreed solemnly. 

Deanna laughed and walked over to kiss him hello on the cheek.

“You are a mouse,” he said as she pulled back.

“We got our faces painted too,” she said. 

*

They walked back to the Troi/house of Mogh quarters together and, once they had arrived, Deanna and Worf teamed up to by turns cajole and charm K'Ehleyr into staying for dinner. Worf was the one who clinched it when, in response to K’Ehleyr saying that she knew he hated entertaining people and she’d let him off the hook, he had looked at her with puzzlement and said, “You are not ‘people’.”

K’Ehleyr wasn’t visiting the ship as the Federation’s special emissary to Qo’noS and, besides which, the ambassadorial suites were currently occupied by a team of Bolian dignitaries who the Enterprise would be ferrying to a diplomatic engagement once shore leave was over, so there wasn’t much hope for the rules to be bent to get her her own quarters for the night. 

At least that’s the rationale they each privately employed in their head as time went on and absolutely none of them thought about the possibility of either K’Ehleyr leaving or one of them inveigling some form of guest quarters for her for the night from Captain Picard. 

When Alexander was finally falling asleep at the table, Worf carried him off to bed and Deanna broke out the chocolate liqueurs. 

“I’d say we have twenty minutes to kill, if you haven’t had enough of my company today—Worf has been singing Alexander the Kahless cycle. Last I heard there was a lot of begetting happening.”

“My father used to sing that to me,” K’Ehleyr said a little wistfully. She was sitting with her feet tucked up under her and was wearing an expression of contentment that was only partly accounted for by the bloodwine she and Worf had had with dinner. 

“My father read Westerns to me,” Deanna said. 

“It’s a good thing Alexander has Worf for this stuff,” K’Ehleyr said, pulling the corner of the box of chocolates towards herself. “I have a voice like a crow. It’s a terrible failing in a Klingon woman; no wonder I never married.” 

“Oh, come on, Worf would have had you in an instant,” Deanna said, reaching over with her leg to poke her with her big toe. “You two just had bad timing was all. And anyone else would be lucky to marry you. But you don’t really worry about this kind of thing do you?”

“I don’t know,” K’Ehleyr said. “I never used to? I suppose, like you said, I always kind of thought I had Worf in the bank if everything else fell through, but then _that_ fell through. Oh, wow, that sounds appalling when I say it out loud. And to _you_.”

“Well,” Deanna said with a shrug and an expansive gesture of her hand. “If it makes you feel any better, I used to have Will Riker in a little ‘in case of emergency break glass’ box in my head too. And I’m sorry for stealing your back up plan.”

“Maybe you can give me Will and we’ll call it quits,” K’Ehleyr laughed. 

“Oh nooo,” Deanna said. “You’re far too good for Will. I’d sooner keep you for myself.” 

For a second too long they were both silent. 

“Now _there’s_ thinking,” K’Ehleyr said lightly over what she was sure was the near deafening sound of her heart beating rapidly. She laughed again. “Come to think of it, you and I didn’t have great timing either, huh?” 

“I suppose we didn’t.” Deanna bit her lip and then reached out to take K’Ehleyr’s hand. “Stay the night? If you have the time. I have another day of shore leave tomorrow; the three of us could take Worf with us to the planet this time.”

The very sensible reasons for going that she had been carefully avoiding all evening flooded K’Ehleyr’s head at once, but to her own surprise she heard herself saying, “Okay.” 

Worf came into the room again quietly with a finger to his lips, gesturing towards Alexander’s room. 

“He was so tired, he fell asleep before I could finish,” he said. “K’Ehleyr, should I make up the couch for you?”

“Oh and now here I was hoping you’d let me curl up at the end of your bed,” K’Ehleyr replied, still a little flustered but damned if she was going to look it. “But, yes, thank you, that’d be lovely. Deanna’s invited by to spend another day with you, so we’re a party of four for a while longer.”

Worf nodded. “Good. And the end of the bed is always there if the couch does not prove acceptable.”

“Careful,” K’Ehleyr said. “You know me, Worf, give me an inch and I’ll take a parsec—I’ll end up wriggling in between the two of you.”

“I can think of worse things,” Deanna said with a half-smile of her own and K’Ehleyr felt her heart trip over itself again. “Well, goodnight.”

“See you in the morning,” K’Ehleyr replied. 

All three of them were struck momentarily by how right hearing her say those words felt.


End file.
